


CreatorTale

by EclipseStoryWritter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I'll Try Anyway, Not sure how this will go, POV Alternating, irregular updates, not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseStoryWritter/pseuds/EclipseStoryWritter
Summary: A Creator somehow falls into the Undertale Multiverse with no way home but strange powers. Wonder what will happen? Let’s find out!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. The Fall

Blank typed at her computer eager to finish her story. She imagined Ink helping her along as she typed the last few sentences. Smiling as she saved and posted her story, she got up and stretched.   
She loved Undertale and all of the AU’s, and did her best to understand each of them to the best of her abilities.   
She looked outside. The sun was shining, children were playing in the nearby park and a warm breeze swept through the neighborhood. Honestly she thought today was perfect. And now that she had finished typing and people were actually outside, it would be the perfect time to get to work.   
Blank was a street magician. She went everywhere, bringing joy with her magic. Sometimes she was hired for parties, but the majority of the time she lived off of the tips she got. It wasn’t very profitable by any means, but she got by. She had her inheritance, which left her with more than she knew what to do with, so technically she didn’t have to work a day in her life. Yet she liked bringing joy to others, whether through her stories or her magic, so that’s what she did.   
She gathered her tricks and hid them in various pockets and headed out the door. She spent the day making kids smile by making stuff appear and disappear on a whim. She manipulated things with her mind and even read a few minds while she was at it. She even pulled off a few levitation tricks just cause. All in all today was the perfect day.

Until it wasn’t.

Storm clouds gathered within seconds, causing everyone to retreat into their homes. Everyone except Blank . Blank had stayed outside to guarantee the children found their parents. She was about to head inside herself when lightning struck, hitting the nearby flagpole.   
The sudden brightness blinded her for a few moments causing her to stumble backwards. Tripping on a rock she fell.

Yet she didn’t hit the ground.

A glowing blue portal had opened up behind her and she disappeared into it. 

When lightning struck again, the portal and Blank were gone.


	2. Where am I?

**Blank’s POV.**

My head pounded as I laid there. “What happened.”

I slowly opened my eyes. When I adjusted to the light I gasped. There were stars EVERYWHERE. It was AMAZING! I sat up still in awe. Back home I couldn’t see the stars much due to light pollution.

This… this is beautiful.

I may not know where I am or how I got here but I feel like I could sit here for hours. I heard footsteps behind me.

“You’re new.” someone said behind me. “I was expecting Error. He usually hangs around these parts.”

I turned around in surprise. There standing behind me, lazily holding a large paintbrush, was Ink. “Ink?” I blinked trying to find out if this was real or not. He grinned in response.

“You’ve heard of me? That’s right I’m Ink. Protector of the AU’s. Who are you?”

I stood up and held out my hand. “I’m Blank. Blank Space. It’s nice to meet you in person. Though I have a feeling we’ve worked together before.”

He shook my hand. “Nice to meet you, but what do you mean we worked together? I’m pretty sure I would remember that, or at least have written it down…”

I rubbed the back of my neck with a guilty expression. “I wouldn’t expect you to remember Ink. Honestly up until now I thought you were just a character. And while I never actively wrote you into my stories I always felt like you were helping me along as I wrote my AU’s.”

Ink looked confused “Wrote AU’s?” Understanding dawned on him.

“ARE YOU A CREATOR!?”

I nodded in response. “I’d like to think so. But I have no idea how I got here. It shouldn’t be possible without an anon body. Yet I’m here, as myself. The last thing I remember is a storm, falling backward and hitting my head on something.” I paused in thought, “That probably explains the massive headache…”

Ink’s eye sockets widened at the last bit. “Headache?! Come on. I know where to go to get that looked at. And maybe we can find out how you got here.” He turned and used his brush to paint a portal. He jumped inside without looking back. I looked one last time at the stars before jumping in to fallow. Might as well see where this leads.

**Ink’s POV.**

I had just finished helping a Creator with their AU and decided to go see about bugging Error.

It is always fun to see him get all flustered or angry.

When I went to Outertale I fully expected to either see Error or no one at all. I didn’t expect to find a young woman gazing up at the stars. She had long red hair and pale white skin. She wore a purple hoodie and grey sweatpants. The look was completed with black knee high leather boots. When I spoke she turned to look at me and I saw her ember eyes look at me in surprise. She looked at me in confusion, then understanding.

“Ink?” she asked.

Well that is curious. There are only a few who actually know me. Wonder who she is.

We introduced ourselves and I found out she had worked with me before. But how? Did I simply forget again? Surely I would have at least written something down.

Right?

When she explained to me about her situation and that she was a Creator, I didn’t know what to feel.

Should I feel ecstatic about meeting a Creator? Curious on how it’s possible? Or skeptical of her claims? When Blank mentioned hitting her head an idea formed.

I’d take her to see Sci!

That way she can be treated for her injury and some of my questions can be answered! PERFECT!

I told her to follow me as I opened a portal. I jumped through without bothering to wait. I’m so excited to find some ANSWERS!

Maybe I drank too much paint again… Oh well, nothing to do about it now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to here what you all think about this, please leave a comment. I'm not sure where this story will go but I'll do my best to make it entertaining!


End file.
